Chalkboard Confessional
by DJMitsu
Summary: You hear stories about it, see it on the news...but that doesn't happen in real life, right? Who could do something so horribly cliche? Teacher!FranceXStudent!OC
1. Chapter 1

"Amelia, get up!" A woman's voice called out as she walked down the hallway, pausing to pass a basket full of clothes from one arm to the other. "You have your first day of school today, and its important to be on time!" She continued to walk down the hallway, going into a smaller room and beginning the daily chores as she hummed to herself.

"I'm up!" Amelia yelled from her room, rolling out of her bed and hurrying to change as she struggled around the multiple boxes stacked around on the floor. They'd only been moved in for five days, naturally much was still packed. Pulling a dark green sweater on over a light green tank top, she bolted into the kitchen and glanced around. "Where's Circe?" She yelled stuffing a notebook into her backpack and checking the time.

"Outside in the doghouse, it was warm enough to let him stay outside last night." Her mother replied, voice echoing down the staircase as Amelia sighed irritably. She opened the door,laughing as the sheepdog quickly bounded in and shook his fur out.

"I don't think he liked that much, Ma." She yelled kneeling and hugging the dogs neck, nuzzling into his thick fur for a brief moment before straightening up and quickly dumping food into his bowl. "Good boy Circe, you be sure to give Ma lots of trouble while I'm at school, okay?" The dog barked in response and wagged his tail as Amelia ruffled his hair and set off for school.

"I hope it'll be nicer then the last one..." she said quietly to herself as she began to walk the short distance to school. "Maybe the students and teachers will be cooler." Not that her other school wasn't nice, but everyone was so...dull. She continued to ponder this as she crossed the street, getting to the wide main entrance of the school as a bus parked and its contents begrudgingly emptied onto the lawn.

Not wanting to get into any awkward conversations, she hurried inside and exhaled, waiting in the doorway for a few minutes before a secretary got to her.

"Yes?" She asked looking up from her iPad, raising a brow and shifting in her swivel chair.

"Uh, hello..." Amelia began, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, "I'm Amelia Montague, I just moved into town and I was told I would get my schedule-"

The lady waved a paper and nodded, looking irritated with the conversation as she handed it to her. "Yes, there it is, hurry along or you'll be late." She said waving her out of the room impatiently as she answered the phone.

"Gee, how plesant." Amelia sighed and looked the schedule over, tapping her chin and looking around. It was obvious she would need a guide, given the size of this school. Looking around, she picked a hallway at random and began walking, looking from doorways to her paper anxiously. She was so absorbed in this she almost ran directly into a taller figure with shaggy, light blonde hair.

"Hey!" His voice (which had a delightfully British sound to it, she noted happily) rang out abruptly as she walked forward, winging his arm. She looked up, eyrs widening slightly in surprise at the sudden appearance of the man. "Watch where you're going young lady!" He turned to face her and crossed his arms as she shrunk back.

"Sorry, I don't know where I'm going and I'm really nervous..." she mumbled lowly, resisting the urge to turn and run. The awkwardness was jus unbearable. "My apologies, Mr...?" She trailed off, rubbing her neck and looking up at him.

His emerald green eyes widened in understanding as he rubbed his head, smiling nervously. "Oh, you must be new! Eh, I'm Mr. Kirkland, I'll be your English and Literature teacher. Pleasure to meet you, Miss...?"

"Montague." She said laughing and nodding to him. "So if you're a teacher, uhm, do you know where my homeroom is?" She asked tilting her schedule toward him and sighing. "The school is bigger then I thought, and I have no clue where I am..."

"Ohh, poor thing." He murmured gesturing for her to follow as he began walking down another hallway, "you have Bonnefoy as a homeroom teacher. I wish you luck." He nodded, feigning solemnity as his unusually thick eyebrows knitted together.

"Why? Is he mean?" She asked raising a brow and laughing as she surveyed both him and the building as they walked.

"No, but he's very...well, I shouldn't have even said that much. Don't tell anyone, alright? You'll be fine." He said quickly, adjusting his dark jacket and nodding as he stopped walking, opening the door enough for her to get through. "If you need anything or run into trouble, please do tell me."

"Yeah, thank you." She said smiling and walking through the doorway, breath catching in her throat as she looked around the room. She had half expected a class full of students staring at her, but no one looked up. They all seemed busy catching up with friends or arguing with peers they didn't like, or at least it looked like it. She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a hand loosely lay itself on her shoulder, and a noise from directly behind her.

"Excuse moi, are you in zis class?" A voice asked as Amelia whirled around to see its scource; A tall man, elegantly dressed, stood there looking down at her curiously. Blond hair, like Mr. Kirkland's but longer and wavier, was pulled back except for a few locks that framed his face. Bright azure eyes looked from her to the large desk in the corner. It must have been .

"Y-yeah, I'm new here, sorry I'm late, I got lost on the other end of the school and another teacher had to bring me back and..." she trailed off and sighed, feeling dumb both for the fact she was late, and the fact she was so dazed by his French accent it took a few moments to register that he'd spoken at all.

"Relax, I'm not angry. I just 'ave to be sure you're in zis class, you're Amelia, yes?" He asked crossing the room to his desk as one or two kids looked over their shoulders or across their desks at her as she followed him.

"Yes, Montague." She nodded and smiled, sitting down as he gestured to an empty desk and sat, exhaling heavily. "So, um, is this a good school?" She asked him sheepishly, noticing that everyone was with friends already, leaving her alone.

He looked up from his gradebook, shrugging. "I don't know, I just started here a few weeks ago. Ze teachers are nice, and the view...could be worse." He nodded and grinned to her, rubbing the stubble along his chin as he wrote a few things down. "You're new here too, non?"

Innerly swooning at his accent, she nodded. "Yeah, me and my mom moved in a few days ago. The place is a lot bigger then I had pictured." She said glancing around the room and scanning the kids quickly. A small group of girls sat in a corner, a few propped up on desks as they laughed and nodded, deeply involved in whatever they were discussing.

There was decidedly more boys, and they were scattered around the room in groups. A boy with messy blonde hair and glasses talked energetically to another blond boy, who looked about as intimidating as a baby lamb. They laughed and nodded, the delicate looking one catching Amelia's eye for a moment. She looked away and inwardly facepalmed at herself as he stood with the other blond, both sitting on either side of her.

"Hiya, new kid!" The energetic one said sticking his hand out to her, flourescent lights glaring off his glasses. "I'm Alfred Jones, and that's my buddy Tino." He gestured to the other, shorter blond and smiled brightly.

Amelia reached out and shook his hand, nodding to both. "I'm Amelia Montague, nice to meet you both." She said with a small nod, looking them both over and trying to commit them to memory. 'Alfred,' she said mentally, 'Blond, one hair sticking up, Superman T-shirt, glasses. Got it. Tino, vest, brown eyes, cuddly looking.' She grinned and nodded once more, leaning back in her chair.

"So you're new, how many people have you met?" Tino asked looking around, voice as soft as his eyes. "There's a lot of people at this school, and a lot of weird personalities too." He laughed and turned back to Amelia and Alfred as Alfred nodded quickly.

"Yeah newbie, got any questions about people or anything? Cause without someone close, you'll definately get swept off." He said looking to her and tilting her head.

"Well, what's with all the accents?" Amelia asked blinking at them both. "I mean, I've heard around eight in this room alone!" Which was the truth, from the bits of conversation she had overheard, there was indeed a multitude of accents in the school.

"Oh, well almost all of us are foreign." Tino explained nodding. "I'm from Finland myself. Alfred is American, and you seem to be too. Kiku is Japanese, Yao is chinese, Elizaveta is Hungarian, Matt is Canadian..." he trailed off, laughing softly. "There's a lot, to say the least. Even some from different towns or capitals, its pretty cool."

"Really? Weird...the teachers, are they foreign too?" She asked tilting her head and looking over at him. "I know there's a British one, and Mr. Bonnefoy talks-"

She was cut off as the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom and the beginning of first period. The three grabbed their bags and stood, Alfred and Tino gesturing for Amelia to walk with them. "You transferred mid-year," Al explained, "So everyone has gotten used to everything by now but you. What's your first period?"

"Biology, with Mr. Oxenstiema." She said nodding and blinking at her schedule. "That's a real name?" She laughed and tilted her head as the three wove through clusters of students heading to class.

"Yeah, he's Swedish." Tino nodded and smiled warily, thinking back. "He's really stern looking, but he can be nice. I'm one of his favorites, and he's very helpful towards me. Don't get intimidated and you'll be fine!" He beamed reassuringly as Al deflated. "I have Kirkland first," he paused to make a face showing his disgust, "I'm failing that class and we both know it. Well, I'll see you two later." He grumbled turning and heading through a doorway.

"Man, there's so many people...school back in Vermont was a lot smaller." Amelia said thoughtfully, following close behind Tino into their class. It looked typical of any classroom, windows on one wall let in sunlight, there were rows of desks, two supply cabinets, and a large, dark desk in the front of the room. A large whiteboard dominated the wall behind the desk, and four large experiment tables sat in the back of the class.

Tino sat near the front of the room, eagerly looking around as Amelia sat in the seat behind him. The classroom slowly filled in as students drifted into class, sitting in their arranged seats and chatting lowly. Mr. Oxenstiema sat ramrod straight at his desk, scribbling into what Amelia assumed was a gradebook of sorts. He was tall, with blonde hair that was slicked back. Thin glasses framed his eyes, although she couldn't tell the color from this distance.

He stood and turned his back to the class, drawing a diagram on the board silently. Half the class spoke in low voices, while the other half copied the drawing or flipped through their textbook. He turned after what felt like forever and gestured to it, then swept his hand out over the students and nodded as those who hadn't already pulled out their textbooks and began to label the diagram. "Is he always this quiet?" AMelia whispered, leaning forward slightly towards Tino and watching to be sure Mr. Ox (She'd already shortened his name in her head, it was much too complicated,) wouldn't notice her quiet talking.

"Yes, pretty much. He gestures a lot though, so you learn to understand the movements." He said chuckling and looking over his shoulder at her. The rest of class slowly drifted by uneventfully, the long silence finally broken by the shrill cry of the bell.

The next few classes, Algebra, English (Mr. Kirkland seemed really passionate about Shakespeare!), a brief lunch break, Gym, Health, and so on went by slowly, and Amelia gradually met a few other people she could talk to. Matt was the Canadian Tino mentioned earlier, and had both his Math and Gym calsses with her- although she hadn't noticed him until she almost hit him in the face with a basketball - and was surprisingly smart for such a quiet guy. Elizaveta, head of some kind of afterschool club, was all too happy to introduce herself at lunch, and offer to show her around.

Finally, the day began to wind down as she went to her last period, grateful she already knew where the room was. Mr. Bonnefoy taught French, unsurprisingly, and seemed pretty cheerful as the relatively small class, maybe around seventeen to twenty students, filed into the room and took their seats. _Ahh, his accent is so- NO, NO NO NO. Don't do it, Amelia. _She mentally scolded herself as he wrote the days of the week on the board, making small talk with the class which was mostly returned. Dismayed she'd been _distracted_ the whole class, she stuffed her textbook into her backpack and stretched, setting off for home as the final bell rang and the teachers dismised them.

All in all, not a bad first day.

**A/N: Aheh...slow and boring beginning, huh? I'll try and actually get things going soon, I promise. Hopefully by chapter 2, maybe? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

A week or so went past peacefully, and with a great deal of effort, Amelia slowly managed to get a better grasp for the school, no longer arriving late for classes (probably one of the most embarrassing things she'd ever experienced). She still only knew a few people, and wasn't used to the wide mix of culture, languages, and nationalities of the student body.

"And that one?" She asked nudging Tino's shoulder and gesturing to a small group at a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Huh?" Tino looked up from his lunch and looked in the direction she was gesturing to, nodding to himself. "That's Vash and Lili Zwingli, he's from Switzerland and she's from Liechtenstein. The boy next to them is Roderich, he's head of the Music club, and from Austria." He said nodding and smiling to her.

"Guys, guys, pleeeeeeease tell me one of you finished the reading last night and took notes I could borrow!?" Alfred cut in, looking up after deciding to pause in his search of whatever dumb paper Mr. Kirkland had handed out the day before. "He's gonna kill me!"

"Maybe you should try organizing." Amelia commented laughing and craning her neck to look into the black whole that was Alfred's backpack. "That thing is a nightmare. I can help you empty it in study hall." She nodded and ruffled his hair, laughing as he sighed.

"So neither or you has those notes?"

"Nope..."  
"We already passed them in, sorry!"

"Fuck my life, dude! Kirkland is gonna rip my head off my body!" Alfred sighed, shoving everything roughly into his backpack and crossing his arms, stabbing his spork into an apple bitterly.

Amelia laughed and shook her head, blinking as a far-off table caught her eye. "Hey, guys, who's that?"

He sat alone, looking out the window and seemingly ignoring the school lunch that sat in front of him. He could probably touch the ceiling if he stood on tiptoe, she noted with amazement. He had this weird smile plastered onto his face, like he was remembering a joke he wasn't supposed to find funny.

"That's Braginski! You're telling me a week went by without you seeing him!?" Alfred said indignantly, reaching over the table to dramatically shake her by the collar of her shirt. "He's seriously the most terrifying, homicidal freakin' maniac ever, dude!" He said looking around, speaking in a frantic whisper. "He almost killed a kid last year!"

"Whaaat? Al, you need to lay off the Monster, that stuff is rotting your teeth and whatever part of your brain that controls common sense. Why would he still be here?"

"They couldn't prove he did it, and Max only got his leg broken." Tino added in a hushed tone, leaning in to be sure they wouldn't be heard. "I guess he was saying something about Yuka, and he heard, and then, well...the rest is history."

"Wait, who?" She blinked, brows furrowing together in confusion.

"I got this one." Al beamed, "Yuka is what everyone called Yekaterina, she's his older sister. Her and Max graduated last year. He has a little sister too, over in the middle school, she's wicked creepy. She just shows up here sometimes in the middle of the day looking for him."

Amelia blinked, thinking as she chewed. "That's creepy, you have a point there, but the big sister thing sounds legit, he's defending her honor, you know?"

"I don't know what kinda honor YOU'RE defending, Am, but I'll just smile and nod." Al commented grinning and giving an exaggerated nod of his head as Tino laughed.

The bell rang and they quickly cleared their table, weaving through the crowds of students and teachers and heading to a stairwell. "So," Tino began smiling, "Do you have your schedule all memorized?"

Amelia nodded proudly, standing tall for a brief moment. "Yeah, American government in room 205, French, and Gym." She recited happily, immensely relieved at not having to constantly refer to that piece of paper to guide her.

Al grinned, holding the door open for the other two before following them into the upper floor. "I love that class~ I'm glad everyone takes it!" He puffed his chest proudly, adjusting his glasses. "Everyone's all foreign and stuff, they need to embrace the U.S.!" He punched the air, energized as ever.

"Because all anyone pictures when they hear 'America' is video games, burgers, greasy food, unrefined culture, rude people, loud people, impoliteness,..." Tino said sarcastically, laughing.

"Yeah! They need someone to show them how awesome all of that is!" Al said beaming over his shoulder and giving them a thumbs-up. "We get a bad rep cause we live fast, am I right Am?"

"Sure Alfred, whatever you say." She laughed and waved, heading into her class. Mr. Tonny's freakishly gray skin and large head were a bit odd at first, but he was a really cool teacher. (A foulmouth, but a good teacher.) Tragically, that class flew by and before she knew it, she was sinking into her French desk, letting her bag fall to the floor and stretching her arms.

"Bonjourno!" A happy voice chirped behind her, laughing as she jumped and patting her shoulder as she turned to face him. "Aww, sorry if I startled you~!"

Well, his high voice matched his face, definitely. He was dressed nicely, smiling, his eyes were...closed? How the hell did he even see her like tha-

"I'm Feliciano Vargas, bella! Who're you?" He asked sitting up straighter in his seat and smiling excitedly. "I thought it was weird we sat here every day -well, you since you got here- and never introduced ourselves!" He extended a hand, smiling expectantly and waiting for a response.

Finally registering what he'd said, she shook his hand and nodded. "I'm Amelia, uh, pleasure to meet you. You're Italian, right…? The accent sounds very Italian." _Oooh, Amelia, that was SO witty~_ she chided herself mentally and blinked, shifting her complete focus back onto the boy, who nodded in a very animated fashion.

"Si! Ahh, it's a nice accent, huh? My voice is a lot lighter them Rom—"

"Excusez-moi, we're all well into class, if you two don't mind." A French-accented voice cut in, drawing her attention sharply to the board. Mr. Bonnefoy shook his head, sighing slightly and leaning back against the whiteboard, tapping a yard stick on the floor a few times. "Watch out miss Redding, or you'll end up staying after class."

Ugh….Her mother would kill her. She was already staying after with Mr. Kirkland tomorrow for turning in a project a few days late, another one so soon would almost ensure the slow, painful death of her hopes and dreams.

"Understood?" His casual tone sliced through her mind, and she nodded. "Yes monsieur."

"Ahh, flattery will get you everywhere~" He grinned, already back to his easygoing nature, turning his back to the class and leaning up to write on the board. She let her mind wander again, looking around the room and settling on watching his back as he wrote various nouns out and explained something about something something something-French. He really was distracting. What kind of teacher wore such high-fashion clothes to school?

_A flashy French one,_ she could practically picture Mr. Kirkland rolling his eyes, arms crossed firmly over his chest – an annoyed stance he constantly was in whenever he and Bonnefoy interacted. _Always trying to impress everyone, tch…_

She grinned to herself and shook her head, looking fondly down at her paper and doodling happily, filling the majority of the free space with random drawings.

Class was dismissed and off she went, bolting out of the classroom, down the stairs and through the front doors, across the lawn, and the short distance home.

Well, would have.

Had she not slammed dead-on into Ivan Braginski.

A very _irritated_ looking Ivan Braginski.

**A/N: Whoo, I updated~ Ahh, Russia will have to play the scary role for just a little bit here, and soon enough I can make France and little Amelia hook up. X3**

**Sooooon as I set the stage.**


End file.
